


Cure-All

by runandgo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Gender or Sex Swap, Genital Piercing, Hair-pulling, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runandgo/pseuds/runandgo
Summary: Fucked-up lungs, a sensitive stomach, the worst immune system on the planet — pretty much everything else was awful, but Frankie’s cramps were always negligible. She said this made her feel for Gee more; most of the time Gee believed her, but in moments like these her thoughts tended more towardsOh my God you lucky fucking bitch.Or, Frankie suggests a verypracticalremedy for Gee’s cramps.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Cure-All

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this really. self-indulgent lesbian porn was mentioned in my vicinity, and well, here it is. enjoy!
> 
> click tf out of here if you’re under 18 thx
> 
> please don’t put this where anyone mentioned might see it, thank you very much!

The birds are just starting to chirp when Gee wakes up at the crack of dawn and immediately curls over herself in pain, so suddenly aware of it that she can’t stop the sudden, jackknifing motion.

Next to her, Frankie stirs blurrily awake. She’s got a talent for sleeping, but no one could sleep through their girlfriend’s head smacking into their collarbone. “Gee, whassamatter?” 

“Cramps,” she manages. It feels like a block of pain sitting between her hips. When she was in high school she’d sometimes pretend she got stabbed and was trying to hide it; it made her feel a little more badass and a little less focused on the misery of being gifted a uterus that most of the time she wishes had a return policy. 

“Shit,” Frankie says. Fucked-up lungs, a sensitive stomach, the worst immune system on the planet — pretty much everything else was awful, but Frankie’s cramps were always negligible. She said this made her feel for Gee more; most of the time Gee believed her, but in moments like these her thoughts tended more towards _Oh my God you lucky fucking bitch._

“Can you get me some Advil and some water?” Gee asks, and she’s trying for wheedling and cute, but it just comes out tight through gritted teeth. Frankie nods and rolls out of bed and onto the floor, her bare feet silent in the hotel carpet as she pads over to their bags. In a few seconds, she’s back, with three pills and a glass of water that she tilts to Gee’s face. 

Grimacing, Gee leans up to swallow, then flops back down on the pillows, lets her eyes close again. “Thanks.” 

“You know what else helps with cramps?” Frankie says. The mattress dips and Gee knows that she’s climbed back in bed. 

“Uh, I dunno, I read that bananas do?” Gee guesses. 

“Orgasms.” 

Now Gee opens her eyes again to see Frankie’s smirking face just a few inches from hers. She’s not opposed to the idea at all; she’s almost always ready to go on her period, it practically just takes a stiff breeze to make her wet, and she can already feel some interested heat kicking up at the pit of her stomach. “I don’t want anything inside me, I don’t want to, y’know, the tampon logistics, the general state of biological warfare inside my vagina right now. But that’s, um,” she grins up at Frankie. “That’s a theory I wanna test.” 

“You are so predictable,” Frankie grins, and pulls her arm out from behind her back. There’s a box clutched in her hand. “And you’re lucky, because I’m awesome, and I got us a present.” 

“Yeah?” Gee rubs her eyes and leans in a little closer to read the words _Hitachi Magic Wand_ emblazoned on the side, then snaps her head up to meet Frankie’s gaze. “Oh my God.” 

“Hell yeah.” Frankie sounds proud of herself, practically bouncing up and down on the bed with energy. “Kinda the perfect solution, right?” 

“Yeah, I just,” Gee wiggles until she’s in a sitting position against the over-fluffed hotel pillows. Vibrators, in her opinion, could be overrated, especially when your partner is Frankie. “I don’t know, Frankie, is it really wor—” 

“Yes,” she says, immediately and with feeling. “This thing has made me come so many times, Gee, I promise, you’re gonna see the light.” Frankie reaches up behind herself to pull her hair — still pretty short, but long enough that it falls in her face now — into a ponytail, and fuck, okay, she means business. 

“Can I kiss you?” she asks, because Frankie always asks, and Gee nods, sits up fully and slips her hand up to cradle Frankie’s face, fits their lips together. It’s impressive how good Frankie is at kissing this early in the morning; Gee feels like her tongue is two steps behind her brain, but she’s still melting at Frankie’s touch anyway, sparking to life. Frankie presses kisses down from the corner of Gee’s mouth along her jaw, her neck, and Gee can feel her laugh when her sudden nip to the skin beneath her teeth makes Gee draw in a sharp breath. 

“Frankie,” Gee sighs, and reaches out, grabs the dip of her girlfriend’s waist to pull her closer. Smiling, Frankie obliges, shuffling nearer over the piled-up covers, then leaning Gee back against the pillows and dipping down to kiss her till they’re both short of breath. Her knee fits between Gee’s thighs perfectly, and Gee doesn’t even realize that she’s rolling her hips against it until Frankie’s hand rucks up her sleep shirt to hold her still. 

“You‘re so easy, dude, oh my God,” Frankie says, and she’s probably aiming for teasing, but the arousal in her voice is obvious. “Can I touch you?” 

Gee’s already crawling out of her skin a little. “Yeah. Yeah, please,” she says, reaching down and pulling the shirt fully over her head, leaving her just in her panties. 

No matter how many times Frankie’s seen Gee like this — and it’s been a lot, with years of being in a band together before even getting together — she still gets this look on her face at the sight of Gee, laid out before here, that makes Gee blush. Sometimes she’ll say something, complimentary but it’ll always make Gee squirm, but tonight all she does is trail her fingers lightly over Gee’s stomach, watch her shiver and break out in goosebumps, on her way to taking a breast in each hand. 

Gee gasps and arches into it. Normally this doesn’t do much for her (although Frankie loves her tits, and who can blame her) but right now she feels on fire, like every part of her body is just waiting for what Frankie will do next. She’s rolling, squeezing Gee’s tits in her hands, and they’re a little too big for her grip which is somehow even hotter. “Gee, fuck,” Frankie says, looking like she’d happily plant her face in Gee’s cleavage and live there for the rest of her life. “I never get tired of this, you know? Especially when I can tell it feels good for you.” 

“It does,” Gee says, or tries to say, but she sucks in a breath when Frankie’s thumbs swipe over her nipples and it’s mostly lost. 

Then she leans in with hot breath and warm tongue and teeth, and Gee closes her eyes and presses her head back and lives in bliss for a few seconds until Frankie finally pulls off, panting. “There you go,” she says proudly, and wow, that’s a hickey the size of a quarter at least. “You still feeling good, yeah?” 

“Yeah, I’m good, real good,” Gee mumbles happily, and rolls her hips against Frankie’s knee. She’s definitely wet, she can feel the slide of it against her panties and her own skin and even Frankie’s, which sends a thrill to the pit of her stomach. 

Frankie can feel it too, because she closes her eyes like she’s steeling herself to pull away before she reaches over to get the box and plug the wand in. Gerard leans up a little bit, lets her own fingers drift up to play with her tits in the meantime since Frankie’s otherwise occupied. 

With a slightly too-fast, clumsy walk, Frankie crashes back down onto the bed and holds the wand up in one hand. It looks almost like a microphone, funnily enough. “Okay, listen, this thing is intense, all right? I’m gonna start off slow.” 

Gee tries her very best not to roll her eyes and mostly succeeds. “I’ve used vibrators before.” 

“This is called a Magic Wand for a reason, Gee,” Frankie says, amused, her lip ring flashing in the light. She walks on her knees so she’s entwined with Gee again, then presses a button, and the whole contraption rumbles to life in her hands. Carefully, she puts it against Gee’s right breast, over the hickey, and Gee shudders. It doesn’t _hurt_ , exactly, but it’s making that vague echo of Frankie’s mouth on her reverberate through her whole body. She can feel the vibrations through her breasts, her chest, wrapping around her shoulders and her back. Watching carefully, Frankie keeps going, over to her other breast, then down along her stomach, circling and trailing, alternating pressure. 

When she reaches Gee’s lower stomach, the place where there’s a little dip and the waistband of her panties rest, Frankie stops abruptly and resumes on Gee’s inner thighs. Which is a _lot_ more intense, and also so close Gee can almost taste how good it’ll feel on her pussy; she tries to shift and angle her hips so she makes contact, but Frankie just laughs and switches sides. “I told you, huh?” 

The wand abruptly turns off again, and this time Frankie’s rough-skinned fingers are at the top of her panties, pulling them down, and Gee helps, kicks her legs until they’re off the whole way, somewhere at the bottom of the bed. Frankie settles between Gee’s legs, the vibrator still in her hand, but before she uses it — and Gee’s not above begging at all by this point — she looks up and meets Gee’s eyes. The light is starting to peek in through the window and it paints half her face gold. “You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that.” 

Any other time, Gee would toss her head and grin, but when Frankie says it, it never fails to make her heart leap into her throat. “Yeah, so are you,” she says, and now she’s a little more awake and in the moment — she pushes herself back off the pillows, ignoring the complaining from her lower back, and sits up to kiss her girlfriend. She’s at the point where her arousal and her pain are about even, and she’s more than ready to test Frankie’s theory. 

Frankie breaks the kiss, places a hand on Gee’s shoulder and gently moves her to lay back again. “You gotta give me a narration here, okay?” she says, pressing the power button again. “Tell me if it doesn’t feel good, you know, or doesn’t do anything for you, ‘cause I know what I like, but that doesn’t mean you’ll like it too.” 

Honestly, Gee had a witty reply, but the second the head of the wand makes contact, it flies right out of her head. She inhales sharply and her legs jerk a little of their own accord, not towards or away from the sensation, just in response to it. It’s warm, rumbly, and Frankie shifts a little to get a better angle, nudges the flat face of the vibrator in so it sits right against Gee now. Her arousal spikes steeply, and this time she deliberately rolls her hips into the pressure, where Frankie’s holding it steady, trying to get her used to the sensation. Her clit grazes directly against the head and she half-gasps, half-moans, and Frankie smiles. “Fuck, yeah, right?” 

“Yeah. God,” Gee says, breathless — and she doesn’t get an opportunity to breathe again, because Frankie movies the wand again and then it’s fully against her clit, and she’s never been brought so close to coming from one action before. It only takes a few seconds of contact until there are little waves rolling through her, she can feel herself clenching, like her body knows what’s coming, and she grinds down as much as she can with her limited leverage, chasing it— 

Then everything abruptly comes to a halt and Gee can’t stop herself from moaning in frustration. One more second. “Why’d you _do_ that?” she pants, her thighs trembling a little, her head falling back on the pillow. She _aches_ , and it’s all she can do to not rub herself on the sheets like she’s having a wet dream or something. 

“Hey, I wanted to make you come hard enough to get rid of your cramps,” Frankie says, settling back for a second with a smirk. “I don’t think an orgasm that takes less than a minute is how to treat a lady, really.” 

“I was about to come! Wasn’t that the objective, fuck.” 

“It’s better if you build it up,” Frankie says sagely. 

If Gee wasn’t in pain and tired and the particular brand of being lazy that her period always brings, she’d roll over and make Frankie eat those words, kiss that satisfied smirk right off her face, but as of right now she just glares. “Oh, motherfucker, one day I’m gonna get you ba--” And just like that she chokes off the end of the sentence, because Frankie moves the vibrator back into position, and presses some kind of button that kicks it up a notch. Gee sees stars and bites her lip, bearing down, shying away from the pressure for a second. She’d never admit it, but as much as she _does_ want to come, Frankie’s right. It can’t be over yet, especially because Gee doesn’t think she can take two rounds with this thing at one time. 

As soon as she regains her breath, Frankie leans forward to kiss her, open-mouthed, and yeah, Gee’s having her mind blown right now, but she’s still more than able to slide a hand up and grab Frankie’s hair, pull it out of the ponytail so it falls against the edge of her chin. She’s got it shaved on the sides in a hawk right now, but the middle is still nice and long, long enough for Gee to grab it and _tug_. The resulting chain of effects is delicious; Frankie moans, her mouth falling open against Gee’s, and the vibrator slips down a fraction of an inch in her hand, giving its head more leverage against Gee’s clit. 

Again, those preemptive spasms start to wrench at Gee’s muscles, and she’s pretty much riding the wand now, rubbing herself along it and holding on, half to Frankie’s hair and half to the back of her neck, her other hand fisted in the sheets, for dear life. Her hips are doing all of the work for her like they’re not even connected to her brain. For her part, Frankie’s been rendered mostly unable to do much but kiss Gee back and moan, tilting her head into the pressure of the hand in her hair, but that’s okay. Her hand on the vibe is still steady, and Gee can take care of the rest herself, more or less, not that it’ll take much now. “Frankie,” she moans out, her back arching, her hips angling, feeling like her body’s moving without her. 

“Wanna see you,” Frankie gasps, and wrenches her eyes open, regains enough control to put a little more pressure into the Hitachi’s position. “Come on, Gee,” and she gets a hand under one of Gee’s thighs and pushes it upwards a little, spreading her wider. 

Some combination of the change in position and the stretch and burn of Gee’s muscles and the look of Frankie before her -- determined, sweaty, glowing and flushed in the light -- sends her over the edge, harder than she’s felt in a good long while, hard enough to make her squeeze her eyes shut, her vision going white at the edges. She can feel her thighs shaking around the vibrator, and Frankie’s hands on it, and her stomach is trembling too, in waves along with her orgasm. It’s suddenly warm, in a way that she can’t quite place, probably from the vibration, but when she opens her eyes again, Frankie’s arm is shining, and the sheets are wet. She blinks in surprise, and Frankie looks down at her, eyes huge. “Gee… Have you done that before?” 

Gee shakes her head, dumbfounded. “No. I honestly, I kinda thought it was made up.” Her limited experience with girls before Frankie had never showed her that, beyond porn. She runs her fingers over her hair, trying to grasp it but still a little unused to the shortness of it, and raises her eyebrows, looking up at Frankie. 

“It’s real. And it’s fucking hot,” Frankie says, her voice kind of raspy. She sits back on her heels and stares at Gee for a second. “Did it work?” 

“Did what work?” 

“For your cramps.” 

“Oh.” Gee pauses for a second to check, slowing her breathing. “No more cramps. At least not for now.” 

“You see?” Frankie spreads her arms wide and laughs. “Or maybe I just got a magic touch, yeah?” 

Gee grins and sits upwards, reaching out to grab Frankie’s ass and pull her closer. “Or something.” 

“What?” Frankie says, hovering on her knees over Gee’s lap, still in her pajamas. She reaches out to cup her cheek with her clean hand. 

“Wanna show me just how magic that touch is on you?” Gee asks, curling a finger in Frankie’s waistband, a question in itself. 

“I really do,” Frankie says, just this side of desperate; you wouldn’t be able to pick it out if you didn’t know her. She pulls her shirt over her head quickly, efficiently, and throws it somewhere beyond her shoulder. The pants don’t even get removed: she just plunges her hand under them and her panties and moans in relief as she starts to move against her own touch. Gee has to work them down to her mid-thigh to even get a view at what she’s doing, then leans up to close her mouth around one of Frankie’s nipples, just to the side of one of her tattoos, fighting back a smile when it makes a shudder roll through Frankie’s body. 

The dark spot of wetness on Frankie’s underwear was enough for Gee to tell it wouldn’t take her long to get herself off, and she’s all business anyway, thumbing over her clit in practiced, easy movements as Gee mouths over her tits. In a moment of inspiration, Gee reaches forward with one hand and cups her hand over Frankie’s, touching her as she’s touching herself. It’s all warm, soft, wet skin, Frankie’s gasping noises, and the hard metal of her clit ring, thudding gently against Gee’s palm with the rhythmic thrusts of Frankie’s hips. She’s got a great sense of rhythm, Gee thinks randomly, then laughs a little, remembering last week, facedown in the pillows with Frankie demonstrating that exact rhythmic intuition. 

Frankie’s too far gone to ask what the joke is. She just tosses her hair a little out of her eyes and rolls her head back on her neck, smiling down at Gee, almost like the smiles they share on stage, but still incredibly different in other ways, more personal like this. When Gee swipes her tongue over Frankie’s nipple, then bites down gently, she comes, abruptly, stilling and biting out a whispered _fuck_ above Gee’s head as it sweeps through her body. 

Frankie always goes limp and boneless and liquid after sex, and this is really no exception; she lays down and settles into the curves of Gee’s body, warm as a furnace, so full of energy that’s all lying dormant right now. “Come on, we gotta, we gotta shower,” Gee says vainly, pushing at her girlfriend’s arm without any real force. “We gotta pee, for like, sexual health and shit.” 

“You’re not allowed to read Cosmo anymore,” Frankie said against the side of Gee’s neck. 

“Hey! This is important! You own a vagina, you should take care of it.” 

“Okay, first of all, I don’t -- don’t _say_ it like that.” She snorts. “You make it sound like a pet or something. Second of all, I never had any problems before.” 

“You wanna get a UTI on the road, hey, go ahead,” Gee says, and that’s what wins; Frankie goes still, then groans and extracts herself from the bed. 

The shower is warm and only helps Gee feel even less of her cramps, and by the time they both crawl back into bed to sleep for a little more, she thinks that she might end up having a decent day after all. When she says as much to Frankie, she gets a satisfied smirk. “Good, ‘cause I don’t think you want me to do all the talking in the interviews again, huh?” 

“Aw, shit, interviews are today?” 

“Just radio, no sweat.” 

“Do we even have time to go back to sleep?” she asks. 

“We can do makeup in the car. I’ll wake you up in time, promise,” Frankie says, grabbing one of the extra pillows and punching it a few times, then curling around it like a dog making its bed. 

“ _You’re_ gonna wake me up?” 

“Yeah, come on, just trust me, okay?” Frankie cracks an eye open to look over at Gee. “If you don’t rest up now it’s just gonna be worse. I know from experience.” 

“Well.” Gee rolls over onto her stomach and folds her arms under her cheek. “If it does, now we know how to fix it, right?” 

“ _Yeah_ we do,” comes the reply, muffled by the pillow but enthusiastic all the same. Frankie reaches out to hook her ankle around Gee’s under the covers, briefly, before turning to face the window. Before the sun climbs much higher in the sky, her body relaxes against the pillows, tension leaving her body. 

Gee’s not really in the business of watching people sleep, so she’s glad when she feels herself drifting off to the sound of Frankie’s steady breathing beside her and the simple, good feelings radiating throughout her body from head to toe that come from the rush of sex and relief of pain. Before she sinks fully into sleep, all she can think is that Advil has officially met its match for the rest of time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! i really appreciate it and i hope you liked it. please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this quick little thing, they make my day!


End file.
